Because God Became Bored
by Versa Deveraux
Summary: Vince "Vice" Deveraux is your average teenage Fullmetal Alchemist Fanboy. He loves everything to do with it. He was even turned into his FMA OC and thrown into the Fma universe by Truth! Wait, what? Join him and the Elric brothers as they face the series Villans and try to restore order to thier lives. And its all because Truth got bored
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: SUP, PEOPLES! My name is Vice and this is my first real fanfic posting for this account.**

** I'm giving a heads up that I won't be able to post chapters on a regular basis but I will attempt to.**

** I got the Idea for this story from my forum, FULLMETAL AWESOMENESS.**

** Join up if you want or just to give me ideas for chapters.**

** I'll be posting the real first chapter shortly. **

**So that's it. **

**Stay Awesome and Kill barrels**.


	2. Vince's Character

**Chapter 1**

Vince Deveraux sat at his lap top, typing up his profile for his Fullmetal Alchemist character, Vice. Vince loved making Fullmetal Alchemist. His favorite antagonists were the Homunculi and so he made Vice. Vice was half homunculus, half human. Vince had made it so that the Elric brothers had created him in their attempt to resurrect their mother. Vice looked like wrath from the 2003 series. He could do alchemy and manipulate the blood in his body. The blood was black. Vince had to admit that he was also a big fan of Soul Eater, so he mixed a little of Crona's abilities in. Vince yawned looking at his clock. 'Midnight!? Damn, I must've been really hooked on making you if it took three hours!' Vince thought, smiling. He reached over on the screen and clicked save when his screen went black. Vince's eyes widened. "No. Nonono! Come on! Don't do this to me, Laptop! I spent three fucking hours making that!" He yelled. He jumped when he heard a laugh behind him. He turned and screamed." HOLY MOTHER OF A DANCING RACCON!". Vice fell out of his epic swirly chair, looking up at the most powerful being of all on Fullmetal Alchemist. Truth.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! That's it for now, guys. I'm gonna watch the series again for this because this story goes along with the plot of FMA and it's sad to say that I haven't watched it in a few years…xp. Stay awesome guys, review and I'll let you kill barrels with me~**

* * *

**I was kidding! Heres the rest of this chapter!  
**Vince stared up at Truth. "Holy **!...Im hallucinating cuz you cant be real!" Vince shouted. Truth walked up to him and kicked him in the nards. "Real enough for you, Vince~?" It said grinning. Vince laid on his side holding his crotch. "Yep. Im good!" He squeaked. "Good. Now you're probably wondering why I'm here." "No really?" Vince groaned. Truth kicked him again."Oof! Ok. I'll shut up now." He mumbled. "Good. I'll be straight with you, Vince. I'm bored." Truth said sitting in Mr. Swirly Chair. "W-What?" Vince looked up from the floor. "I'm bored. So I've decided that you're my new toy. Have fun, Vice~." Truth grinned. Vince's eyes widened. "What!? No!" Black hands came out of his computer screen. "NO! I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vince screamed as the hands grabbed him and dragged him into the screen. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Vince screamed as he traveled through the gate. Hands dematerialized him and started changing him. He groaned when he landed on a cold stone floor. The last thing he remembered seeing before passing out was a suit of armor and a blonde bleeding boy missing his arm and leg. -In Vincent's head- Vincent sat up groaning. "What the hell happened?" He murmured. "You're in my body." Vince screeched turning around. "VICE! DONT DO THAT DUDE! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!". The small homunculus laughed. "Sorry!". Vince pouted. "Wait, what do you mean I'm in your body? You're a figment of my schizophrenic mind!" He said. "Thats true, but truth gave me a real body, the only parts that arent mine are the hands and feet. Those are yours." Vice said. Vince stared at the 16 year old like wtf. Vice sighed. "It put you're soul in my body. I want to discuss ownership."  
"What?"  
"This is my body but you can use it. There are some rules. Rule One! I get to be in control during fights."  
"Why can't I fight?"  
"Because you get your ** handed to you by an eight year old on a daily basis."

"..."

"That's what I thought. Rule Two! Don't change the story too much or you'll ** it up!"  
"Okay! Any more?"  
"No. Im good! Now WAKE up!"


End file.
